


Between a Cock and a Hard Place

by Slenbee, SuccubusKayko



Series: Frostiron Oneshots [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Fuck or Die but not really, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Lots of Cum, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen, TONY AND LOKI DO WHAT THEY WANT, Tentacles, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubusKayko/pseuds/SuccubusKayko
Summary: Tony gets hit by a spell from Amora and Loki kidnaps him to help take care of it.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841824
Comments: 10
Kudos: 222





	Between a Cock and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leikio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leikio/gifts).



> For the wonderful Leikio from the frostiron discord server. <3

A startled gasp left Tony's lips, echoing through the dark chamber and bouncing back at him, as he woke. It almost felt like a breeze on his skin, raising goosebumps all along his body and making him shiver with nonexistent chill. His arms and legs ached, but even that seemed to set his teeth chattering with the intensity of something he couldn't quite understand.

It was so dark and he blinked furiously into the blackness, desperate for his eyes to adjust, but there was nothing. It took him far too long to realize that he could not see because there was something draped over his eyes, tickling over his lashes and making him squirm with the feeling of it.

When had he become so sensitive that even his lashes being brushed made him desperate for more contact?

He couldn't quite dwell on the thought as his squirming pulled his arms and legs taught against unseen bindings, tearing a strangled cry from his core as his body lit up with unmitigated euphoria. Sweat beaded at his brow and the back of his neck and he swore he could feel each drop as it wound its way down his body, all the way down to the tips of his toes where it finally dropped to the ground. Another droplet poured down the hollow of his throat and gathered there for a moment, the whisper of moisture tugging at each nerve ending as it passed, forcing his fingers and toes to curl and his figure to writhe.

He tracked the bead all the way down to his pelvis, where at last it became almost too much, the moisture gliding over his skin like cool fingers and dragging down to the very tip of his cock. His hips bucked and his dick pulsed and a shout of pure, agonizing eden filled him to the brim, threatening to snap whatever fragile grip of control he had over his body.

But-... No. It wasn't him holding onto that quickly fraying thread. There was something else. A wisp like cool breath curling through him and winding around him and holding him in place. Keeping him there just at the edge, but no further.

A low, almost teasing chuckle echoed through the room. 

Sitting across from the tied up Avenger was the God of Mischief. One leg elegantly crossed over the other, his hands comfortably resting in his lap, a book resting beneath them. "So, you're finally awake." Loki purred, his voice clear even through the inactive helmet that lay in place.

The magical bonds that bound the mortal’s iron clad wrists stayed firm when he tugged; allowing Tony more than enough room to twist and writhe, but never enough to pull himself free. 

Lifting a single hand Loki made a dismissive motion, and soon the faceplate and the rest of the helmet were falling away. The room was cast in shadow, the only light filling the void being a single, magical spotlight that illuminated every dip and curve.

"Tell me, Stark. How do you feel?" After such a powerful blast from one of Asgard’s most powerful mages, there was no telling what sort of magical concoction he currently had swimming through his veins. By the look of Tony's flushed face and quivering thighs, however, Loki had an inkling on what it may have been.

Tony whimpered and turned his face away from the too bright light, his hazy eyes dilating further as the minute pain sparked through him like jolts of electricity. He writhed and hissed through his teeth, nerves alighting with each new stimuli and starting the whole process over again. He sagged heavily in his bindings, his muscles twitching and his pulse jumping beneath his skin.

" _ Wha-ha-hat is thisss, _ " Tony panted and hissed, thrashing and tugging at his bound appendages, only to collapse further in on himself as his body convulsed with euphoric agony.

"It would appear to be a lust spell." The Trickster God affirmed with a click of his tongue and a playful grin. Setting his book aside he stood, footsteps silent as he closed the distance between them. Loki lifted but one hand and relished in the sight as Tony nuzzled his cheek into his palm, like an animal starved of contact. Just as soon he removed that palm, nimble fingers trailing down across the front of the Iron Man suit. "You must be so terribly uncomfortable with all of this metal weighing you down. How about we fix that, hm?"

Loki stepped around the hanging Avenger's form, hands trailing here and there, leaving behind phantom, magical copies as they wandered. They made quick work of Stark's suit, undoing various latches and connectors, piece after piece of the heavy suit falling soundlessly to the floor below.

By the time Loki returned to stand in front of Tony, all of his armor was gone. Sharp eyes roamed hungrily across the mortal’s form as he returned to his chair, easing into it with a breathy sound of amusement. "My my, what do we have here." One of the ethereal hands Loki had left to roam slid down across Tony's hip to cup the evident bulge that lay hidden beneath the undersuit.

Tony's lips parted on a silent scream, his back bowed and his hips jerked, as he pressed desperately into the phantom's sure grip. Tears and sweat streamed down his face. He could no longer still the powerful tremors that shook him head to foot.

" _ H-hel-p-p _ ," Tony croaked, swallowing hard and trying to regain some semblance of coherency, " _ P-p-please _ ."

"Do you want me to stop?" 

Lifting a single digit the phantom hand slid away, creeping back up to stroke across Tony's side. It wasn't gone long; Loki's expression darkened with mischief the very moment the captive mortal seemed to calm. "I could leave you here like this, you know. Let your little team find you've gone absolutely mad. They would call for my help and I would laugh, knowing all too well what sort of spell the beloved Iron Avenger has fallen under."

Tilting his head almost thoughtfully Loki hummed, a shimmer dancing across his fingers as he splayed them in the air. Several of the ethereal hands glowed and changed, forming long tendrils that sank beneath the undersuit to curl around Tony's limbs. One of them teased and toyed with the zipper at the back, working it down a few inches to allow the cool air to raise goosebumps along his skin.

" _ N-NO! PLEA-SE, _ " Tony begged, desperate and broken and choking down a sob as he thrashed once more, " _ Please don't stop _ ."

As the teeth of his zipper slowly parted, he stopped all at once and hung heavy in his bonds, lips trembling and teeth chattering, eyes rolling in his head but never focusing on anything. Skin flushed hot and eyes fever bright, he looked for all the world like a man in the full throws of some drug-induced high. He swallowed and wet his lips and even that sent thrills down his spine.

" _ P-please, _ " he whispered, breathless and shivering, leaning weakly into the phantom caresses, " _ P-please, yessss. _ "

"As you wish." 

Emerald tendrils crept their way further beneath that skin tight undersuit, bulging the fabric as they traveled and teased. Two stopped at Tony's nipples, curling around one whilst another latched on to the other. It pulled and suckled like a tiny little mouth, working the softened bud into a hardened peak. A third slipped lower, curling around to Stark's backside, dipping between the pert cheeks of his ass.

Only, it didn't move to tease, no. Instead, it crept forward, teasing along heavy balls and further up to wrap around Tony’s cock.

Loki's expression was one of focus as he commanded the tendrils, fingers twitching now and again as he told them what to do. With a flash of teeth the mage snickered and spoke. "It would seem you've started to make a mess of yourself already. I wonder... How many times do you think you can cum with just my magic touching you?~"

Tony's breath hitched in his throat and his head fell back on his shoulders as more and more tendrils slipped beneath his flight suit and skated over his too-sensitive skin. He let out a strangled moan and flexed in his bonds to lever himself closer to the teasing tendrils.

Loki's voice only seemed to stir Tony's voracious arousal, his low timbre ringing low in the chamber and spilling into the Avenger's consciousness like soft, warm velvet. His fever bright eyes slowly roved towards the Trickster, as though the lust-addled engineer had only just realized the God's presence. He blinked slowly, warm, honey eyes uncomprehending and unfocused.

Tony tilted his head towards that smooth, warm voice, tongue flickering over his lips to wet them, only for a long string of saliva to spill down his chin. " _ W-wanna cum, _ " he purred, as he rolled his hips into the tendril's grip, fluttered his lashes prettily, and mewled at Loki, low and needy, " _ Please, Pranc-er? Wanna cu~um! _ "

The tendril, sandwiched between the cheeks of Tony's ass, was firm, allowing the mortal to put some weight off of his legs and onto the magical appendage. With a wag of his finger the tentacle hugging his cock gave a firm squeeze around the base, the thin tip teasing along the weeping slit. 

Loki shifted in his seat, his free hand slipping into his lap. The sound of a belt being undone could barely be heard, the light cast onto the floor nearby illuminating the God's flushed cock. Giving himself a few languid strokes he groaned, head tilting back so that he could peer over at his captive from across sculpted cheekbones. "If you've still got your voice, I want to hear you use it."

Tony moaned, long and loud, rocking between the sure grip on his cock and the thick tendril spreading his cheeks. He let out a soft whimper as he ground back against the tendril, teasing it over his sensitive rim, then fucking up into the one around his cock, gasping as the tip probed at his wet slit. Pre welled at the tip, spilling out around the tendril and down the length of him, easing the slip slide of his skin.

Precious friction seemed to be doing the trick, granting back his voice and easing some of the unbearable tension in his body. " _ F-f-fuck, _ " He chattered breathlessly, squirming in the grip of Loki's magic, puffing out his chest to get more of those delicious tugs at his nipples. " _ Yessss _ ," He hissed desperately as he became more and more frantic by the second, like a thing possessed. All he could think about were the flames of arousal licking up his spine and burning him up with every little stroke and tweak and probe. " _ Yesyesyesyeeeeeeesss. _ "

Precum and cum from an orgasm, seemingly cut short, were making a mess inside of Tony's undersuit, the tendrils that teased him making good use of it as makeshift lube. At his chest, the tiny tentacle curled around one of his nipples flicked and teased. Its twin tugged and pulled, letting go of the overused bud to switch places. "Is this what you want?" Loki mused from where he sat. "For me to tease you,  _ use _ you as I see fit for my amusement?"

Chuckling low he dabbed his thumb against the tip of his cock, the pearly string that came away soon cleaned off with a flick of his tongue. "You know not how tempting it is to tear you out of that skin tight suit of yours and ruin you for anyone else."

Tony's eyes widened at the threat, his breath catching in his throat and his body trembling violently. He swallowed audibly and panted all the harder, the flush over his skin seeming to darken further.

" _ Nngh-hoh-gahd, _ " He choked and nodded emphatically, straining towards the Trickster, eyes lust-dark and finally focusing. Tony seemed to lose track of everything else going on, lost to feeling, but for the intense want twisting his features, " _ Yes. _ T-touch me, please?!  _ Pleasepleaseplease! _ "

Loki finally, finally rose from his chair, hips swaying with every stalking step that he took. Slowly but surely, he closed the distance between them, one hand lifting to cup Tony's cheek. " _ Mn~ _ What a needy little thing you are." Snickering he patted his cheek before pulling away and rounding Tony’s form.

Stepping up behind Tony he took hold of the zipper, tugging and pulling it down until it reached its stopping point. Cool hands snaked their way beneath the fabric, pushing and shoving it away until the pert globes of Tony's ass were free for him to grab. Kneading his fingers into firm cheeks, Loki parted them and pressed forward, the hard press of his cock rubbing up between them.

Tony sighed and sagged in relief when Loki's cool fingers touched his skin. He hummed when he patted his cheek and panted in excitement when the Trickster tugged at his undersuit. As those cool fingers dug into his rump and parted his cheeks, he absolutely lost any coherent thought.

As Loki pressed between his cheeks, Tony pressed back, desperate for any kind of relief and doing all that he could from his position to get it. " _ Yesyesyes, _ " Tony chanted breathlessly, twisting and tugging to get himself into position. He tried to make himself more accessible, to spread himself wider for Loki’s cock, despite being all but immobile in his inhuman grip.

Loki kept one hand on Tony's ass whilst the other moved to take himself in hand. After giving himself a few languid strokes, the God reached beneath the undersuit, fisting the mortal’s shaft. After a few seconds he paused and laughed, hand pulling away covered in slick. "So  _ messy _ ." He purred, using it as lubricant as he began to tease and prod at Tony's ass.

"Do you want me to prepare you?" He asked, his voice curious yet serious. Pausing for a moment he turned to look at Tony's face. "I would not wish to hurt you. As tempting as a little pain may be." Curling his fingers into his palm, he nudged a single digit against Tony's hole. "I would rather save it for something more.. deserving of it, than this."

" _ I-n-please _ ," Tony babbled helplessly, the digit pressing against his hole winding him all the tighter. He let out a choked off sob and thrashed in his bindings again, unable to voice what he wanted or needed, other than to continue to beg and plead for Loki to breach him.

He was reduced to a shivering, sobbing mess in moments, desperately trying to press against the slick digit and show Loki what he wanted. What he  _ needed _ . He tried to catch his breath, to breathe deep and calm himself. But each time he did, he was reminded of how close he was to getting what he needed and it all rushed out of him in a broken off howl, " _ -Oki, p-leeh-haaaahn! _ "

It was with that broken cry that Loki felt himself twitch, a low groan pouring from his lips as a result. With a bit of added magic, he withdrew his finger and eased his cock inside, the added lubricant helping ease the way. Slick, tight heat surrounded him, his patient efforts thrown out the window with an equally impatient roll of his hips.

Sliding himself home, the Trickster hissed out a curse, one leg carefully nudging Tony's legs further apart. Rocking back he slid forward once more, burying himself deep with a slick clap of their hips. Loki set a rather brutal pace, inner walls twitching and clinging to his cock with every firm thrust. "  _ Fuck _ you feel so good. "

Tony could only release a string of incoherent gasps and whimpers and moans. Tears streamed down his face and his shoulders slumped in relief. He couldn't even find the strength to press back once Loki began fucking him in earnest; he allowed the Trickster to use his body as he saw fit. With each powerful thrust of Loki's hips, Tony's body twined tighter, the sounds that escaped him growing more crazed and higher in pitch.

Tony was on the verge of hyperventilating as Loki took him, but suddenly the heat that had overwhelmed him all of that time began to abate. The feeling of cool water licked his skin everywhere Loki's magic touched him and pulled a drawn out moan of relief from his lungs. He was fast approaching something like coherence when a wave of startling clarity washed over him, momentarily stealing his breath and dropping his head to Loki's shoulder.

" _ Lo-ki, _ " he whimpered, turning his face to press against the Trickster's cheek, his lips trembling as he pressed them to the God's skin, "N-need to-...  _ Fuck, I'm gonna _ ..." His back arched sharply and his hips pressed back, his fingers fisting around his restraints to give him that small bit of leverage, " _ S'good, please... _ " He choked on another sob, this one of relief, as his body drew closer to some semblance of reprieve, " _ Lokes! _ "

Loki hissed at the overload of sensations, the tight grip of inner walls, the slick heat that surrounded him... It drew him closer to an unseen edge, the tendrils of magic that crept and teased along Tony's body moving at an almost feverish pace. " Ah- T-Tony- " 

A few well aimed thrusts and Loki was spilling, rope after icy rope of cum filling up that lovely little ass. Groaning low he pressed forward, blanketing Tony's body from behind. The bonds above creaked and threatened to give way, but the magic that held the mortals wrists remained firm.

Tony let out a breathless cry as Loki filled him, the Trickster's cool essence finally breaking whatever insidious magic had a hold of the engineer. His cock pulsed visibly beneath the tight fabric of his under suit, adding to the already damp and sticky mess that clung to his skin.   
  


Panting and gasping, the mage eventually came to his senses, a low hum rumbling from his chest as he pulled himself free. With a snicker he zipped up Tony's undersuit, rounding his form looking all too pleased. "Are you still with me, Stark?" He asked with a grin and a pat to his cheek.

Tony could only let out a semi-delirious whine, his limbs still trembling with the force of his orgasm. After what felt like days of being wound like a spring and being unable to release it, he just couldn't quite hold himself together anymore.

Conjuring forth a bottle of water, Loki screwed open the cap and offered it to Tony's lips. "Small sips. I can't have you passing out on me now, can I?" Wrinkling his nose playfully he brought up his hand again, this time to run through messy brown locks. "Are you feeling better?"

Tony moaned in pure bliss as the cool water slipped down his throat, his body beginning to shiver with chill now that he was cooling down. He hummed when Loki brushed his hands through his hair and leaned into the touch, voice cracking as he said, "Much."

He wiggled slightly in his bonds and wet his lips as he asked, "Can you let me down? This is actually starting to hurt."

Loki vanished the bottle once it was empty, lean arms scooping under Tony's own to hold him. "Ready?" He asked, waiting for his companion to nod before he vanished the bonds. With a firm hold, he helped Tony regain his footing, his scattered bits and pieces of armor momentarily forgotten. Above, the floating light vanished as well, the world around them rippling and changing.

They were in Loki's rather lavish looking apartment, the chair he once sat upon now revealed to be the God's bed. "As tempting as it would be to have you stay over for a shower or a warm bath, I'm sure the rest of the team is eagerly waiting for your return." 

Loki flashed a sharp smile and gives Tony a wink. "Besides, my clothes don't exactly fit your body type and your undersuit's a little... 'messy,' to say the least." Waving a hand towards his balcony the doors opened on their own and a cool breeze danced its way inside.

Stepping back Loki flopped onto the edge of the bed, looking as immaculate as he had been just sitting in the chair. If not a little more relaxed, of course. "Do you need me to help you with your armor or do you think you can handle it yourself?~"

"Way to love 'em and leave 'em, Bambi," Tony teased as he steadied himself on his feet. He bent to pluck one of his gauntlets from the floor and cringed when his under suit squished and squelched unpleasantly. He straightened and slipped the gauntlet over his hand, then turned back to the reclining Trickster.

"Don't you look pleased with yourself," Tony purred as he leaned down to kiss Loki's lips and thread his fingers through the Trickster's hair, then pulled back to lean their heads together with a weary sigh. "I don't even  _ want _ to know what you had to trade to Amora for that spell, but thank her for me anyway." He chuckled and pecked Loki on the nose. "But I really needed that. Thank you."

Looking every bit the cat who got the cream Loki leaned into that touch, humming as he closed his eyes. "What I had to trade shall forever remain a mystery. Every mage has their secrets, dear Anthony. Just be thankful that you were the one who got hit by the spell and not the dear ol  _ Captain. _ " Loki had been there when the whole thing went down. It was chaos at its finest, but thankfully he had put all of his pieces into play for a game that finished perfectly.

"Now, you'd best hurry off." Reaching around to Tony's backside he gives the mortal's ass a firm pat. "Do remember that if I find you've gone another week in your workshop without a bath or a proper meal in your belly, there will be Hel to pay."

"You know, you keep saying that," Tony chuckled, slipping from Loki's lap to collect the remainder of his armor. Piecing it on and not-so-subtly making a show of it, he headed for the open balcony door and gave a little wave, "Say! Speaking of promising threats, I've got this sexy little machine I've been working on and I'm pretty sure I figured out how those cuffs of yours work. Sunday? My place? 9ish?"

Loki slid to his feet, crossing his arms as he watched the Iron Avenger slip out onto the balcony. "We shall have to see, won't we?"

"It's a date!" Tony called as he flipped down his visor and dove over the railing.


End file.
